


i'll be where you need me

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: kenma in the covers with the game console.





	i'll be where you need me

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15124456#cmt15124456)
> 
> i read them here as queerplatonic or at least close like family, so take it how you will

Tetsurou’s head still feels like a tiny herd of elephants are stampeding around in there when he blinks himself awake. His room is visibly darker, and his bed feels ridiculously warmer than when he flopped in here hours ago. He tries to roll over, but his arms hit something. Tetsurou squints.

“Kenma? What are you doing here?”

“I told you last week I was coming to visit you,” Kenma answers. He peers down at him where he’s leaning against the headboard. The glow of his PSP screen bathes his face in eerie blue light. “Are you sick, Kuro?”

Tetsurou wrestles a hand from under the comforter to rub his eyes. “No, I don’t think so. Migraine, mostly.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know. Deadlines were all this week so I pulled a couple all-nighters.” Tetsurou sighs, rolling onto his back. “Don’t go to university, Kenma. It’s not worth it.”

“Right,” Kenma says drily. He must have paused his game, because he lowers it and continues to stare at Tetsurou in that mildly concerned way of his. “Have you eaten at all today?”

It takes him a moment to think through the haze of his brain. Tetsurou closes his eyes briefly. “I don’t think so,” he says finally. He meets Kenma’s disappointed gaze. “I did think about breakfast when I got up to pee this morning. But I turned left and ended up back here instead.”

“I see.” 

“Don’t look at me like that. Adulting is hard.”

“I know.” Kenma reaches out to brush his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair. It feels really good. Comforting. Tetsurou squeezes his eyes shut, fighting back the lump in his throat that tastes like homesickness. He should call his mom later. “Do you want some water?”

Tetsurou nods. He keeps his eyes closed and focuses on breathing until Kenma returns. The water is cool as it slides down his throat. He blinks at Kenma sitting next to him on the bed. “How did you get in?” he asks belatedly.

“Koutarou let me in,” says Kenma. “He was leaving for his shift. Said he’ll bring back dinner.”

“Yakisoba,” Tetsurou says, “nice.”

“Are you hungry though? I can make you something if you want.”

“I think I want to survive to see another dawn, Kenma.”

Kenma sticks his cold toes against Tetsurou’s bare skin, and he yelps. “I can scramble eggs,” Kenma mutters. “Or I can run to the convenience store.”

“It’s okay. Thanks for the offer.” Tetsurou slides back down under the covers. He glances up at the other boy. “You mind if we just stay here for a bit?”

Kenma hums, picking up his game again. He shifts until he’s lying down, too, turning onto his side with his back facing Tetsurou. Shuffling over, Tetsurou tucks himself around the familiar shape of his best friend. The upbeat tinkly music from Kenma’s game starts up again, and Tetsurou closes his eyes. When he slips back into sleep, he goes easy, surrounded by warmth and the feeling that everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i missed kuroken so much,,
> 
> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
